robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spider
The Spider was an Extreme-only competitor, as it fought exclusively in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. Built by Team Tarantula, whom had built Robocow and failed to qualify for Series 4 with Son of Robocow, it was considered as a newcomer when it competed in the Wild Card Warrior and Mayhem competitions. It lost both of these respective battles to Behemoth and Napalm 2, the latter along with Gemini. Design The Spider was a white long invertible reverse wedge-shaped robot with a steel frame and an insignia of a spider on it, as well as a hanging spider mascot on the aerial. The robot was armed a set of vertically rotating spikes powered by a TRANS advanced starter motor. Much like its predecessor Robocow, The Spider was too close to the weight limit and as a result was forced to remove some of its armour, leaving its chassis and internals very exposed. This proved to be costly in its Mayhem, as its motors burnt out after driving over the Flame Pit. Robot History Extreme Series 1 The Spider's first appearance in Robot Wars Extreme saw it get placed up against former Semi-Finalists Behemoth in a Wild Card Warrior battle. In the battle, The Spider's weaponry had little effect on Behemoth's thick front lifting scoop, so it could cause no damage whatsoever. It was a matter of seconds before Behemoth flipped The Spider over and forced the Wild Card Warrior back towards the arena side wall, where one of its now-downward spinning blades got hooked on the arena wall, leaving it trapped. Behemoth then came in, forced The Spider up against the wall as it hit it once with the Axe, before hoisting it up over the wall and out of the arena with its lifting scoop- declaring Behemoth the winner and meaning The Spider had failed its challenge. The Spider then later appeared in a Mayhem qualifier battle, where it was placed up against two experienced machines in Napalm 2 and Gemini, this was for a right to fight in the second annihilator of the series. In the battle, after attacking Napalm side-on with its weaponry, The Spider carelessly drove onto the flame pit, and its exposed engines burnt out due to the heat from the flames. This left The Spider immobilised, and was later counted out by the Refbot, eliminating it from the battle. As Gemini was then counted out, The Spider was placed onto the arena floor flipper by the house robots, and flipped just before cease was called. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *All three of the teams The Spider fought - Team Make Robotics, Dartford Girls Grammar and Team Mace - were Semi-Finalists in Series 2, the latter with Mace. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Extreme only competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Wild Card Warriors Category:Robots from Wales Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots from Flintshire Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 1 Category:Robots with Unique weapons Category:Robots based on Bugs